Untainted Honor
by mizperceived
Summary: The memory of a fallen SOLDIER becomes Turk Business to protect. Angeal/Reno 2-shot in progress. Rated T. 3rd person to 1st person POV.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings therein. They are the sole creative property of SquareEnix.

Pairing: Implied Angeal/Reno  
(Why are there NO stories about these two? I'm fainting just thinking bout them together yo!)

Warnings: yaoi, m/m lovings… no lemons

Rating: 'R' for RENO! Dur. Okay, there is NO 'R' Rating here so let's go with 'T' for Tch!

Summary: The memory of a fallen SOLDIER becomes Turk Business to protect.

**

* * *

Untainted Honor

* * *

  
**

"Reno, I'm going to ask you again… what exactly was your relationship with Commander Hewley?" Director Lazard Deusericus demanded for the fourth time.

Feet up on the interrogation table, slouching in the chair was the new Assistant Director of the Department of Administrative Research. Reno, the Wild Turk, was sitting there with a calculated look in his eyes. He knew they wanted information that only he could give them. Information he would take to the grave. No because he was a good guy, he was far from that. No, he would take these secrets to his grave out of respect for the man whose secrets they were.

"My _relationship_" Reno sneered, "with Hewley was professional at best. I barely know who he is." 'Was', he corrected himself mentally. He couldn't bring himself to verbalize that Angeal was gone, it just hurt too fucking much and he couldn't risk showing that much emotion. "Only times I saw him was wheneva I was on duty protectin tha Prez or the Vice President," Reno added with a wicked grin and Lazard coughed to clear his throat.

He knew it got under Lazard's skin that Rufus was the heir. Rufus all of 16, precious annoying bratty Rufus, the Prince of Shin-Ra. Lazard was just a by-blow that got lucky and the President took pity on him because his mom was a good lay after all.

Reno looked around the room. It was the standard interrogation room that he used almost daily. But instead of sitting where Lazard was sitting, or standing where Tseng stood, by the double mirror, he was sitting behind the table; like a criminal.

"There have been rumors, Reno…" Lazard started softly.

Reno kicked his feet off the table and slapped his hands on the surface with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"NO SHIT! There's fuckin rumors swirlin around Tha Shin-Ra Fuckin Electric Company! Ya heard that Tseng! Rumors! Here! Haha!"

"…rumors about you and Commander Hewley." Lazard forged on through the interruption.

"That so, Lizard? Oops, my bad, yo. I meant Lazard," he said with a smirk. "Funny ya bring up rumors though," Reno continued while nodding thoughtfully, "there are a lot of rumors. Specially ones about a certain blonde SOLDJA exec that likes tha young cadets."

Reno stared directly into Lazard's eyes with a cold deadly expression. "Unda-age male cadets."

Tseng had to turn his back on the scene. He lived for this part of his job. Watching the person that thought they had all the cards collapse under the weight of the Turks. Tseng knew what Lazard was after, a reason to taint Angeal's memory. For whatever reason, still unknown to Tseng and the Turks, Angeal was dismissed from SOLDIER but that wasn't enough, he was gunned down shortly after leaving the compound. When Tseng found out, he launched his own private investigation into it. Angeal had become part of the Turk family years ago through his association with Reno.

That's what Lazard would never figure out about the Turks. The Turks, they were a family and families kept their dirty little secrets to themselves. It wasn't outsider's business, it was Turk Business.

Lazard faltered under the gaze of the redhead. He flushed and abruptly collected his folders and voice recorder.

"I-I see you have no viable information. I thank you for your time," he stammered.

"Director…" Tseng called out just as the blonde was walking out.

"Yes?"

"Touch another cadet and it becomes Turk Business," Tseng said was a smile that belied the true danger Lazard was in.

Reno and Tseng exited the room a few scant minutes later. Once in the elevators Tseng turned to Reno and saw that the young man was on the verge of breaking down. He'd held up through so much, but everyone has a breaking point. Talking about Angeal, talking with someone that wanted to tear down the honor that the SOLDIER lived and gave his life for was too much.

"Come. I need a drink," Tseng said as he pushed the button for the garage level. Reno silently nodded as he sniffed back his emotions.

* * *

A/N: Okay this was floating around in my head and needed to get out but mind you this wasn't what I originally thought it would be. There will be only 1 other chapter (posted either tomorrow or the next day) and its Reno's POV in 1st person. (yeah I'm gonna give it a shot). Reno is going to tell you the real story about him and Angeal.

As always, reviews are always welcome and much appreciated and Reno gives hugs in exchange for reviews! =)

*side note* 2 authors to check out:**  
reloudypie** – The story 'Cellular' is HYSTERICAL! Any must read for Cloud/Reno fans! Love it!**  
And Momo was Loco** – 'The World Among Strangers' fantabulous story that I'm now following. I so didn't see the twist in Chapter 4!

GO CHECK THEM OUT! RUN! DON'T WALK! Err click? Scroll? Whatever yo!


End file.
